War of the Gods
by Kylandor
Summary: Summer has come and Haruhi is close to learning about her powers while war rages in the galaxy. Rated T for Graphic Violence, Detailed Death, descriptions of war, Langauge and Tobbaco usage. Sequel to Metal Gear Solid:Return of the Gods. Ch 5 is up. Done
1. Summer Begins

What is time, is it a constantly unchangeable rule, or can it be shaped as we see fit with technology, the answer lies in the universe, if it allows time to be shaped then it can, if it does not then the universe itself must change, and to do that, only God or a certain level of human evolution could alter the universe, but no matter how far we go technologically, we seem to be unable to advance mentally and physically, until now, where more information has been revealed to a select few, and some of these few have failed their evil deeds to conquer the world by merging technology and the most highest form of human evolution, a total psionic, but one tried to stop them and failed, so he went back in time to stop them there, but this was whenwe could not shape, therefore he went rather to another universe, but then discovered in the past that he himself was a total psionic, therefore he built up his experience in the wars from the 1500s to the 1980s, and he continued to expand outside the Earth into other solar systems and eventually established power in the galaxy, but now the ones who were once called gods by our ancestors have returned to wage war on the peace that the galaxy has been enjoying, the return of the gods came, and now the war starts....

* * *

Chapter One - Summer Begins

* * *

The sun rises on the first day of summer as Haruhi wakes up, the other members of the SOS Brigade also notice the rising summer sun, but for three of them, they don't rest, not at all...

Ray gets up and immediately gets on his computer and notices the report, he reads it, the Valkyrians have still remained dormant, however they have been expanding in unoccupied systems, that's when it hit him, Earth has a wormhole connecting to the Hunter systems, the Valkyrians are heading towards Hunter Territory and will use said wormhole to conquer Sol and head towards Kylandari which is only 41 ly from Earth, Ray grabs his phone and calls Naruto, who responds "Eh!?!" Ray then says "Earth is their target, their heading towards Hunter space." Naruto groans and says "I'll let Kyon know."

* * *

Central Plaza, 9:00 PM

* * *

Ray walks up to the other SOS Brigade, even Kyon got there before him, Haruhi sighs and says "Honestly, you've replaced Kyon on the always late list, that means you pay for breakfast as penalty." Ray yells "I thought you all ate breakfast when you woke up." Itsuki then says "We had texts saying to skip breakfast." Ray then said "I was on the phone when I woke so I must have missed it." Haruhi groans and says "Whatever, this is the first day of summer vacation, let's not waste a single moment!" Ray thinks in his mind "I just hope you don't stop time around the Sol system like last summer, my fleet never reached in time to stop the Hunters from reaching Antarctica."

Ray then says out loud "So what's the first summer activity?" Haruhi says "Group study, Kyon gave me the idea last summer so we better focus on all the homework before we have fun." Ray then says "Homework, took me six hours to finish all of it." Haruhi yells "It takes me days, there's no way you could do it faster!" Ray laughs and says "Remember the race, and the bullies? I'm not you're average human Miss Suzumiya, I'm capable of many things, and schoolwork like this feels like first grade math to me." Haruhi groans in defeat, there was someone who could do homework faster then her, normally she doesn't care about it much but when someone outclasses her, it annoys her for some unfeasible reason.

* * *

Nishinomiya North High

* * *

Snake is grabbing his things as the staff is preparing for Summer Vacation as well, the year is unique as nobody needed to stay for summer school, Onizuka walks up to Snake and asks "Got a smoke? I haven't had one in days." Snake groans and hands him a cigarette, he then says "Here, smoke outside, and don't worry about being around other people, this is the kind that cuts down on second-hand smoke." Onizuka says "Thanks." after he grabs his things Onizuka walks outside and notices Kanzaki standing there, Onizuka then says "What is it, Kanzaki."

Kanzaki then says "You're going to spy on that SOS Brigade for me." Onizuka laughs and says "Oh, interested in that guy who beat up all those bullies huh?" Kanzaki groans in anger and then says "Theres just something about his presence that makes me wonder if he's even human!" Onizuka then says "Yeah, he gets better scores then you and yet has less IQ on the record, weird huh." Kanzaki walks off pouting as Onizuka laughs so hard his cigarette falls from his mouth.

* * *

Tamaru Island Residence, Next Day, 1:25 PM

* * *

The SOS Brigade are enjoying a day at the beach at the Tamaru Residence once more, Itsuki walks up to Ray and says "Their placing agents in the school after summer." Ray then says "Pro-Sasaki, reminds me of you're un-needed skirmishes with them." Itsuki then says "Un-needed, they were absolutely necessary to protect Haruhi's place." Ray groans and says "The only reason both of your agencies still exist is because you keep the blame off of my groups, in any moment I could wipe you off the face of the Earth." Itsuki then says "It would take too much off you're group to deal with one." Ray gets up and says "No, after all, I'm the same as Haruhi, no I'm stronger." he walks off from a shocked and scared Itsuki, Haruhi rushes up and says "Scary stories aren't until night-time!" Ray gives her the finger as he walks off which pisses her off so much she rushes at him with her foot, only to be grabbed and spiraled to the ground, Ray then says "You've forgotten my powers haven't you, and please do not call me an esper, I want no part of recognition with those fools."

* * *

Tamaru Island Residence, 5:32 PM Sunset

* * *

The SOS Brigade watch the sunset with the exception of Naruto and Kyon who are talking about something, Kyon groans in fear as he says "So she's back huh, she nearly killed me, if Yuki hadn't came I would have had no choice but to reveal my existence to the IDTE." Naruto then says "Don't worry, she's been reprogrammed, to her knowledge I'm her older brother, by two months." Kyon then says "As long as she doesn't rush at me with a knife I'm fine with it."

* * *

6:02 PM Nightfall

* * *

Time goes by and eventually the SOS Brigade (save for Yuki who is reading a book) have fun with firecrackers, Ray walks from the firecrackers to stare at the rising moon, but he stares with a serious face and then says to himself "Those idiots, their in plain sight, the US aren't that inferior in technology." Haruhi rushes up to Ray and says "I have a question." Ray then turns around and says "Yeah?" Haruhi then asks "When you look at me, what do you see." Ray grins and says "Do you want the truth or a lie." Haruhi gulps and then says "The Truth."

Ray groans and says "I don't really know, I see potential but as far as you're personality goes, you stand to me as a pathetic excuse for, whatever you are." Haruhi shouts angrily "Whatever I am? What do you mean by that, huh, do I seem ugly to you, is that it! Normally I don't feel like this but you know what, (censored) off!" she rushes towards the house as the rest of the SOS Brigade stares at Ray who says out loud "This could cause, complications to my plans, crap now I have to deal with the consequences, I hope it's not like my last observation, I'll have to reveal everything..."

* * *

To be continued....


	2. Results of Overuse

Total Psionics are the most powerful form of psionic and life in the Universe, only God triumphs over them in power, however their power comes with great cost....

* * *

Chapter 2 - Results of overuse

* * *

9:15 pm Kyon's Room, Tamaru Island Residence

* * *

Koizumi, Ray, Kyon, and Naruto are gathered around and Ray begins to speak saying "I suppose you want an explanation to Haruhi's unexpected outburst, well I know the answer, it is because of closed space." Koizumi then says with a confused tone "That means we are inside closed space then." Ray sighs and says "Even though you know Haruhi empowered you, you have no true knowledge to her abilities, figures as you don't provoke anything like I have." Koizumi then asks "Provoke, what exactly did you provoke..." Ray grins and says "Everything, this whole incident, I'm the one who is responsible for your Organization even existing, without my influence Haruhi wouldn't have believe that espers exist and without that, Pro-Sasaki would have been the only force and completely unaware of Haruhi, would sit in their little holes watching Sasaki, but as for Seele, the rest you know." Naruto then says "So then it has to be a side effect of closed space." Ray stares at Naruto and says "Naruto, this is classified information, no other Kylandarian may know this, Alexei and the Tortanans already know this but the general public does not, understand, you may tell no-one but those who already know, and Haruhi if I so permit it." Naruto nods and Ray breathes in before he speaks saying "Total Psionics walk with incalculable power and an incalculable death sentence, those who made accidental changes due to unawareness have suffered mental feedbacks and went insane, to my knowledge, Jack the Ripper was an unaware total psionic, his murderous rage drove him to his murders, but if gone for too long, results in disintegration of self, as a failsafe to accidentally destroying the entire universe, as a result he was never caught because he was disintegrated by his own power before the police reached the final murder."

Ray takes in a breath and then continues saying "Even I suffer from this penalty, but I use closed space to constantly repair my mental state and prevent my self destruction, and an Aware total psionic would also because once Awareness kicks in, they gain full knowledge of their powers and the cost, luckily this cost only kicks in when closed space is formed and the spheres expand further then 10 miles, otherwise the cost is not a worry, basically the bigger the closed space the faster you go insane, which explains Haruhi turning from a social reject into a hyperactive nutcase, and now into an emotional wreck." Koizumi then says "Can't you repair her sanity?" Ray sighs and says "Because she is a total psionic she has a constantly emitted aura so to speak, that prevents other lesser or equal grade psionics from changing her form, this prevents total psionics to simply kill off their entire race on a whim."

Kyon then says "So the reason I got trapped in closed space that first time was because Haruhi was suffering from this price?" Ray then says "That and you spending too much time with Mikuru, however had the cost not exist, Haruhi would not have made that closed space, so the fault is not Mikuru's, you're feelings toward her were just the trigger, and I advise you stop chasing after her." Kyon then asks "Why?" Ray then says "You don't know yet, I'll let you figure it out on you're own then."

Koizumi then asks "So Haruhi will slowly go insane until she dies..." Ray then says "Yes, who knows, she either might be the next Jack the Ripper or worse, a complete bitch, in any event she'll become aggressive after twenty more closed spaces, and even if I envelope the maximum subconscious range of closed space I can't suppress it forever, because the more insane the total psionic becomes the more powerful their influence in closed space, meaning other total psionics purposely would have delayed repair if enough became aware for war, luckily I'm the first aware total psionic and this hasn't warped and screwed up the universe." Koizumi then asks "So what about Sasaki?" Ray then says "Only Aggressive Closed Space actions will cause this, such as Celestrial caused Expansion, forced Expansion, Reality warpings or purely closed space created objects, Sasaki can only do passive actions such as steady expansion, Matter-Reconfiguration and wormhole formation." Kyon shouts randomly but nobody pays attention "Wormholes?" Ray then says "On the other hand, Haruhi can only, emphasis on the only, do aggressive closed space actions." Koizumi then says "I don't like where this is going." Ray then says "Whether or not you like it Koizumi, Haruhi must become aware within fifteen years or she will become insane and murderous, maybe sooner if she has an emotional outburst, a lot sooner."

Kyon groans and then says "Of all the things to happen we have to put up with this!?" Ray then says "Don't worry, there is no need for training once a total psionic becomes aware as I have previously said they learn all about their powers and this drawback." Koizumi then asks "How many closed spaces have you formed Zenji?" Ray then says "thousands, but never massive actions except when I was fighting some girl named Juniper Lee in the unaltered timeline, and I fear that I might meet a few problems in the future, but in any event I should make preparations for Haruhi's rise to power soon." Koizumi then asks "What is that...." Ray's face couldn't be more serious when he says "Empress of Earth, which I intend to make a Sovereign State of the Kylandarian Empire like Naruto's homeworld." Koizumi then shouts "And how do you expect to do that." Ray then grins and says "All I am going to tell you on this matter is that it will be the largest world civil conflict your planet has and will ever see, I'll have to deal with a certain Ben Tennyson first but that is as easy as walking on water for Naruto." Naruto grins and says "When." Ray then says "Later..."

Koizumi pulls a M92F from his jacket and trains it on Ray, who laughs and says "A Nine Mill eh, you need a disruptor energy weapon to kill me Itsuki-kun, because I adjusted myself to be immune to simple methods of killing like swords, bullets and grenades, I survived five hundred years of Humanity's wars with enough injuries to kill the entire human race ten times over, including rushing in front of an MG-42 on the shores of Normandy and taking nearly every hit.".

As Ray finishes Koizumi's gun teleports to Ray's hand and he crushes it by closing his fist, he then says "This is the true reason I hired you're new school princable, because he dosen't only rely on guns." Koizumi then says "Principle Pliskin?" Ray opens the door and before walking off says "Yes, the man trained by Big Boss himself."

* * *

End of Chapter Two, to be continued


	3. The Alliance

With Kylandarian Expansionism, the Plumbers were reduced so greatly that they were forced to work with the Galactic Guardians and other minor Space enforcement agencies, even the legendary Iron Man had no choice but to ally with them, and rumor went around the galaxy that they needed the help of an extraordinary gentleman, and a veteran who was and is known as the legendary, Solid Snake.

* * *

Plumber Satellite O-331, 62 Lightyears from Galactic Core Barrier, System Oskiar

* * *

Ben was sitting in the chair on the bridge as Max walked in with Gwen, Kevin and some other people including Juniper Lee, Sakura Haruno, The powerpuff girls, Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit and Kim Possible. Ben sat up and faced them, with a scar on his right hand that was probably caused by a bullet scraping his hand.

Max then said "This is it, nobody else would even respond to our calls, we should tell Betty right away."

The group walked into the Commander's Quarters and a 15 year old Atomic Betty rose from her chair and asked "This is all we have, what about DeGill's promised assistance?"

Max looked away before saying "As a result of the Valkyrian attack on Procyon, the Kylandarians hastened their defences, and as a result located his asteroid base, all hands were lost including his assistance, I'm sorry but Sparky and the robot who's ID keeps escaping me were also lost." Betty looks up and then says to herself "Why do I remain alive and all my friends die around me." Max then says "We need not numbers now but skilled people if we are to assassinate the Emperor's prized IKST General, Selvaria Bles, we need Earth's Solid Snake and dare I say it, we should head to Africa to locate Allan Quatermain, and then to Japan were Snake was supposed to have been seen last month."

Gwen sighed and then said "Africa huh, better pack for a desert trip." Max then said "Actually, pack for a trip to the Jungle, we're heading to Congo, rumor has it that there was a sighting there about six weeks ago, it's our best bet."

* * *

Gallia, Tortana, Telemetros system, six minutes later.

* * *

Selvaria stared out the window of the Gallian Militia Headquarters, she was dressed in an IKST Uniform, not that different from her old East Europan Imperial Alliance uniform save for lack of gold shoulder honorifics which were replaced by Red Calvary honorifics with a star on each signifying the rank of Brigadier General, with a gold stripe that was like the roman numeral for 5 but without the line on the bottom, and she wore a cap similar to Alexei Stukov's save for the Admiral Mark which is replaced by a single star.

Alicia walks up to her and says "Daily fortifications report Ma'am." Selvaria notices the clipboard Alicia is holding out and takes it, she reads the clipboard and sighs, she hands it back and says "Good, production is up faster then we expected, as a reward I want a bottle of wine for each regiment prepared for when they get relieved, it would also be good for us to organize a dinner at Randgritz, send the request to Cordelia, and be sure to make it sound polite, they worked hard and deserve a good meal for once, the shipment carrying off-world food supplies was delayed because of pirates last week and won't be here for another month." Alicia nods and then salutes saying "Yes Ma'am." before walking off.

Selvaria continues to stare out the window and then says to herself "The Emperor is on his homeplanet today, I wonder what is happening."

* * *

Earth, Island Residence, 2:15, last day of 2nd week of summer, Saturday.

* * *

Ray groans as Haruhi drags him and the SOS Brigade around the jungle looking for mysteries and aliens and anything related to them, Kyon then says "Haruhi if aliens were here we would have found them, but right now they just aren't here." Ray laughs and says "Yeah, I'm starting to wonder if we're looking in the right place, all the boundless energy, you would pass off as an alien any day." Haruhi groans and grips her fist but then relaxes it, either she is smart and won't try to punch someone with far more combat experience or she just doesn't want to, in any event they keep walking around for an hour before getting lost and everyone stares at Ray who then says "What, all right fine, I'll bail us out of this mess."

Ray makes 10 Kage Bunshin and they fan off in all directions, within an hour the SOS brigade is back to the beach thanks to Ray's directions that came five minutes after, Koizumi is watching him with an intent to kill, waiting for Ray to start talking about Haruhi's powers, Nagato is doing the same, but is on his oposite site, suddenly it's just Ray and Haruhi walking on the beach, the sky is a dark blue with no clouds and the water is still without waves, the trees stop moving and there is no wind but there is air, they are inside closed space.

Haruhi is frightened and then says "I had a dream about this place once..." Ray then says "I know, closed space, I can make it at will, it's time I told you everything about me."

Haruhi sat down as Ray explained the situation in the Galaxy and about his powers, Ray finished talking and Haruhi's eyes were wide with exitement, it's as if all depression was suddenly erased from the universe and Haruhi jumped at him yelling "You're an alien and an esper and a time traveler, what more could I want!", however Ray teleports out of her death hug and is on the beach ten feet to her right, and then says "Easy now Haruhi, don't start rushing at me just because of my powers, there is something I have to tell you first before you start making any decisions, like about you're outburst, that wasn't you." Haruhi groans and then says "How do you know." Ray explains the cost of total psionics and Haruhi listens eagerly, then says with a confused tone "This relates to me how?" Ray's cheerfulness is gone, and he talks like he is not holding true to his charade he plays on Earth, he says quickly and clearly with an almost robotic tone, he says "Haruhi, you are a total psionic, you're becoming more insane due to this cost of our power, I'm asking you once, and only once, would you like to rule this planet as Empress." Haruhi's eyes are wide in both fear and antipication, but Ray's normal tone comes back and he says "No, I dont mean that, I mean ruling this planet as an Imperialistic Republic, like I run my Empire, you of coarse will answer to my empire but you will be able to run you're nation as you see fit, as long as a few laws are respected such as the regards of human rights and some reigons will be considered Kylandarian for security purposes, we are at war after all." Haruhi then puts her finger to her chin and sits down, thinking.

After five minutes she gets up and says "Yes, bu-" with that word she yells in pain as she rolls on the ground shrieking, Ray sighs and says "It's the routine, knowledge of you're abilities and everything is coming to you at once, it'll hurt for a while but it'll be gone, it will last two minutes, i'll ease the pain" Ray puts his hand on Haruhi's head and she stops screaming, but the knowledge continues to pour into her mind, she is made aware of her powers and about the laws of physics, about the history of total psionics, about her ancestry, and about the Valkyria, and their homeworld of Valkyur." after two minutes she gets up and says "I understand everything now." a green grid outlines her for a second and then disapears, her face is serious and she says "I'll rule this planet as Empress in you're stead, but know that I have feelings for you, I want to know, do you return those feelings?" Ray sighs and says "No, I have never been interested in you, only placed a show about this, sorry but, there is always Itsuki, although he may be a problem, do not let anyone know that I have done this, or I will have to kill Koizumi and Nagato, understand." Haruhi then says "And what of Kyon and Mikuru?" Ray then says "Mikuru is from the future and is Kyon's Sister, he doesn't know it yet, and Kyon serves me, he was originally the son of a shinobi clan on Procyon 8 but I found him and moved him here under a family I know well, however Nagato is a digital interfrace serving the IDTE, something you created, as well as Koizumi is a surgical esper, used to control you're closed space reigons, you're doing, subconsiously, do not change anything, I will let you know about their powers, but for now you will act as you have before." with that said the closed space collapses and they are still walking towards the mansion, about 1 second passed in the real world and nobody does anything out of ordinary, although Haruhi seems more depressed now.

* * *

To be continued....


	4. True Intent

Since Sun Tzu's art of war was written, many diversionary attacks have always been used to gain the advantage in a war, that is the same for interstellar warfare all the more so....

* * *

Chapter 4 - True Intent

* * *

The Grey haired man stood over the palace and stared down at the vast majority of grey haired humans, all however were not aged, just gray haired, but it was more of an extremely light whitish-blue rather then gray, it becomes apparent that this is the Valkyrian Capital city of Valkyur, overhead is a massive fleet of ships presumed to be carrying thousands of troops for what would be the First ground war the Kylandarians would ever have to fight an equal enemy.

* * *

Kylandor Palace, Last day of Earth's Summer period and first day of Kylandor's summer.

* * *

The Emperor stood over the palace balcony as Stukov approached him, Stukov was not happy and had a seriously fustrated face as he yelled "Emperor! Tortana is under attack, Europan forces report a convergence of Valkyrian Planetary assault craft en route to Gallia this minute!" The Emperor's content look turned to absolute rage as he yelled "Ready my ship, I'm heading there personally...those bastards used the hunter space wormhole as a diversion, recall a quarter of the fleet still underway to re-route coarse to Telemetros' Capital Planet."

* * *

Fouzen, same time, Able Company Trenches

* * *

A wave of fighters began strafing the trenches with energy weapons, the Militia are only armed with Gallian-5, an improved version of their usual Semi Fire Rifle, the problem is however that the Valkyrians are landing armies of units with massive lances that fire blue energy pulses, with their officers encased in a blue energy aura and seemingly invulnerable to rifle fire, however the IKST Garrison arrives and their tanks begin shredding the infantry divisions with Railguns, but the Valkyrian fighters wipe out half the tank division almost immediately after and the IKST Infantry rush towards the Militia's trenches armed with weapons that look like M4 Carbines but they fire orange Energy Bolts rather then bullets, the Valkyrians are breaching the left flank of the trenches as the IKST/Militia forces begin to fall back into the City.

A Gallian General rushes up to them and says "The Regulars are here now, don't worry." the IKST Officer shouts at the general who's ID Tag reads Damon, he says "If our Tank regiments can't hold them back then what in God's name do you think you're forces can do!?" Damon's face is that of horror as he looks up at the burning and half melted Crusader tank regiments and suddenly a white beam slices through his neck, decapitating him, the IKST Forces duck down and one man yells "Sniper!", the IKST Forces begin pulling out with covering fire from the frontline of the city fortifications into the more urbanized regions of the city for door to door combat.

* * *

Rangridz, six minutes later, Brigadier General Selvaria's HQ

* * *

Selvaria walks down the hall and down the basement and gets in an elevator, ten minutes pass as the elevator finally reaches the bottom of a massive underground hangar to see a massive Stargate large enough to send in a fleet begins to activate. Coming out of the Gate is the Emperor's Chariot surrounded by a small force of escort ships, the gate closes as the hangar doors open and the ships ascend into the atmosphere to fight off the invading Valkyrian fleets.

* * *

Tortana High Orbit, Onboard the Emperor's Chariot, Bridge

* * *

The Emperor stares at the fleet of thousands of Valkyrian ships, a force far greater then the one at Procyon, and even more so greater then his small detachment of 2 battleships, 6 corvettes, 12 light carriers and his personal Flagship, he demands that all fighters be launched immediately, and thousands upon thousands of fighters pour out of the Chariot alone, which is about the size of half of New York City. The Emperor raises his hands and yells "Hold until the fleets arrive!", suddenly a few valkyrian ships begin to crush and fold for no apparent reason before exploding from the reactor meltdowns, space seems to be folding around and onto the ships, crushing them with pure kinetic energy, with Pounds Per Square Inch amounting to that if you dropped the entire mass of the universe contracted into a golf ball onto those ships on all directions moving at the speed of light.

The Valkyrian ships easily destroy the Emperor's escort and after five minutes of battle, only the Chariot Remains, barely, with fire expanding like a constant explosion from hull breaches and various small objects from the chariot detaching towards the planet, a squad of six fighters leave the chariot which speeds towards the largest density of Valkyrian ships and self destructs, taking out 3/4ths of the Valkyrian fleet, and the fighters enter the atmosphere.

* * *

Rangridz Starport, two minutes later

* * *

The fighters land and out walking from one of them is the Emperor as he approaches Selvaria and says "Prepare the defences, based on their troop movements they are probably en route to the Barious, if all goes bad, we may need to destroy it to prevent them from acquiring whatever they are after, I know you might feel uneasy killing fellow Valkyria, but we have no choice, they started the war, we have to finish it, I will provide direct assistance with all my power, including closed space, so let me know if I begin to act too aggressive, or I might doom us all....

* * *

Six days later, Barious ruins fortifications, IKST Base

* * *

Selvaria stares at the massive cloud of enemy ships heading their way as she shouts "Fire!". The Massive Batteries and small batteries begin to pour plasma bolts into the cloud, and after the guns fall silent to cool down, the cloud no longer exists, but a massive black blanket over the usually dark orange desert begins to move towards them, a massive array of energy bolts that appear to be blue in color begin to tear into the infantry entrenchments and the IKST return fire with smaller Artillery weapons, and the Emperor rushes into their lines ripping them into pieces in four tails mode, easily killing any valkyrian in close combat, even Psionic Officers.

Suddenly another group of Valkyria arrive, but this time they are armed with simple swords, and all of them are glowing with a blue Aura, Selvaria jumps down near the Emperor and draws her sword, with a look of fear on her face, the Emperor in 4 tails mode begins to form a massive sphere of chakra and shoots it at the enemy force, after the smoke clears from the massive explosion, the regiment is seen to be charging with war cries, with half their initial strength, the 4 tailed Emperor forms a massive Katana the size of Sephiroph's masamune from FF7 and roars as he charges at them with Selvaria and various other men in Samurai armor as they begin a bloody melee fight, KylandarianPsi-Corps verses Valkyrian Purebloods.

The Emperor claws and cuts down the seemingly endless hordes of Valkyrian warriors and Selvaria is seen dueling a valkyrian officer who shouts "Traitorous bitch, I'll rip your heart out!" hearing this the Emperor slams his right claw into the ground and it re-surfaces under the valkyrian officer, ripping him into a cloud of meat and it begins to rain blood for six seconds, during which Selvaria reacts instantly to the situation and begins charging the Valkyrian armies with her red stained sword with an angry look on her face, the Emperor simply roars and a large amount of air is displaced towards a valkyrian group and they get knocked off their feet, only to get up to Selvaria's blade which slices through them with no resistance at all, Selvaria is then encased in a Blue Aura as she slices through more of the Enemy Combatants. The Kylandarian Psi-Corps are slicing through the valkyrians, and others are dueling or using Ninjustu to gain advantage over the enemy forces, but as the Valkyrians retreat, another fully organized squad surfaces to ambush the Kylandarian PSI Corps, a sword goes through the Emperor's arm and his tails rip the valkyrian into pieces and he jumps back to crush a valkyrian behind Selvaria before he could kill her, The Emperor returns to human form and his sword descends in size to that of Selvaria's sword, they stare at the Valkyrian forces preparing to charge, as the last two Kylandarian units in the battle.

* * *

Haruhi's home, 1:21 AM

* * *

Haruhi wakes up abruptly and notices her hand shaking, she can't shake off the feeling that something is happening.

* * *

To Be Continued.....


	5. The Emperor's True Face

Chapter 5 - The Emperor's true face......

* * *

Every man has a dark side hidden within him and is only unleashed in combat, every man then overcomes the hesitation to kill, which Solid Snake once said, is one of those things that becomes easier the more it is done, the Emperor holds back this killer instinct, but when in battle, it is.... unleashed......

* * *

Tortana, A Flank, Barious Ruins

* * *

The Emperor stares at the Valkyrian Armies that prepare to charge, holding his Katana very tightly, Selvaria turns her head to Ray's and says "We have no choice...." The Emperor enters pretailed state as his teeth become animalistic, his eyes become red with up/down slants and his fingers become claws, but something else is different, his eyes seem purely focused on one thing, the Valkyrian Armies, and his intent seems to be that to kill, the Valkyrians begin to step back as they see and feel a massive intent to kill, some experienced Valkyrians become frozen in fear, unable to move, only able to breathe and stare at the Emperor's eyes, which begin to change from red, to orange, and his claws become even more sharper, into talons, a few valkyrians say to themselves, they say "He's changing his genetic strecture, he can't be an ordinary human!" The Emperor roars with such ferocity and power that even Selvaria's face becomes fearstruck, and Ray charges at the Valkyrian hordes at the speed of sound, ripping through them all, having dropped his sword and is now behaving as a cornered and ferocious animal.

Selvaria follows with the Emperor and begins cutting through Valkyrian forces, she does not have the power to alter her DNA but is still a massive source of fear to the enemy, some Valkyrians were still fearstruck as the Emperor teared into their bodies with his claws and when they came to, died shortly after. The Emperor rushed at the other hordes of Valkyrians and they could smell the blood on his talons as they sliced or embedded themselves into the Valkyrian's bodies, the Emperor turned instantly and jumped up to avoid a sword swipe from a Valkyrian Officer, he turned nearly instantly to face the Emperor but could not react fast enough to save his own life, he was grabbed and the Emperor roared like an animal as he tore the Valkyrian in half with his sheer strength, he then dug into the ground after the Valkyrian fell lifeless and then the Emperor ripped out of the ground and sliced another Valkyrian in half and stared at the other Valkyrians, they dropped their swords and ran, but the Emperor was not satisfied with the amount of blood and rushed at the retreating armies and tore them to pieces, thousands of the enemy begged for mercy as the Emperor began ripping into their comrades, only to meet the very same end, either torn into pieces, ripped in half or simply having their heart or brain removed forcibly, the Emperor stopped and stood over the corpses of his victims, which was the entire Valkyrian regiment, there were no survivors, no prisoners, only dead... his claws receded and his eyes returned normal, a green grid outlined his body and he sighed saying "I hope I do not have to use closed space to increase my animalism again, but this was the first time I ever needed to do so, Selvaria, are you alright?" Selvaria simply stared, she killed six enemies but the Emperor alone tore the others apart under two minutes, Selvaria simply nodded her head and then asked "What did you do.." Ray said with a straight face "I used closed space to change my DNA to a hybrid creature that thrives on death, it does not exist naturally as I merged the DNA of the most ferocious creatures in the Universe, not just the 12 Galaxies into one DNA Set, and as a result, I became the most aggressive creature alive, had I not changed it quickly, you would have been lying among the dead Valkyrians." Selvaria then says "There are more flanks to secure..." Ray sighs and says "I will not endanger you again Selvaria, too much has happened to you already, remember your place, you cannot die yet, I need you to establish the Valkyrian Bloodline because you are a pureblood, you will rule in my stead as their Queen, if I try to rule them with the show of my true power they will idolize me as a god, I will not repeat their mistakes that were made on Earth so many years ago." he takes a deep breath after speaking and the sky turns dark blue, clouds stop and it is a permanent twilight, suddenly massive energy creatures that are known by the espers as Celestrials begin to rise and rip into the Valkyrian ranks worldwide, after six minutes, the Planet has no hostile Valkyrian forces..." The Emperor sighs and says "I usually like to do things the hard way because it's more fun, but with these valkryians, there is no room for fun, it's time to end this war, we will hit them where it hurts the most, an All Valkyrian attack on their homeworld.".

* * *

Six Seconds later, Valkyur Capital, Core System 12, 1245 Lightyears from Galactic Core

* * *

Suddenly an army of Valkyrians teleport to the Castle Square district, and they begin tearing apart Valkyrian Garrison and Royalties, with Selvaria leading the charge, they begin to use Ninjustu to defeat the enemy as well, within six hours of intense fighting, the capital is conquered, a psionic broadcast is sent to the galaxy saying "Acording to Valkyrian law, you submit to the Royal blood, there exists thirty purebloods left, all Kylandarian, now they become part of your nation, but exist to service us, submit to your own laws or be considered traitors to your own race...."

Within six months, the reports stop coming in, a full scale Surrender from the Valkyians....

* * *

The war has been finished, but much is left unsaid, how did Selvaria join the Kylandarians.... Why is she alive.... this is to be explained in the Prequel that will come...

* * *

To be revealed...... In Rise to Power:Kylandarian Expansion

* * *

End?


End file.
